Along with the exhaustion of oil energy and the higher requirements for environment protection, an electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle plays an important role in the land transportation. As a core power source of the electric vehicle, a power battery module should have a good safety performance and high reliability. The power battery module mounted in vehicle comprises tens or hundreds of, even thousands of single batteries connected in series or parallel. In order to properly manage the battery system of the vehicle, signals, such as voltage signals, temperature signals, of each single battery in battery group should be collected so as to provide basis for running strategy, for example safety driving. However, a traditional signal collection assembly has a relatively complex structure, and a relatively low reliability. Also, the traditional signal collection assembly may have many deficiencies, such as loose in structure, large in volume, high in cost, difficult to maintenance, poor sealing, and long developing period. Thus there is a need to improve the structure of the traditional signal collection assembly.